


Watch your back

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ... for three times, Kabeshiri, M/M, Shiro got stuck in something
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 簧片梗
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S2左右

这不会是Shiro最后一次做这种事，“你到底决定好要用哪种晶状管了吗？这隧道真的很热。”“那是因为我把排气扇关掉了，老大，不然你的脸要么会被每秒35米的熏风吹飞出头盖骨，要么让每秒145转的小扇片切成碎块。”哦这绝对是Shiro最后一次做这种事。他瞪着面前银蓝闪烁的所谓“关键部件”，恼怒地敲了敲通讯器麦克风。

“快决定，”他说，“这不好玩，Pidge，我还得去训练呢。”

“天啦，Shiro，火气那么大干什么！你最近紧张过头了，要我说你不如跟Lance去那个什么粉丝轰趴上玩玩（“你是说Lance没去奈泽拉见大使而是跑去派对了？”）好了，C16号，决定了，只要把那小天使塞进传送口，盖上盖子，任务完成。快去训练室把那些可怜安卓人揍得喊妈妈吧。”

“你知道我不会——”Shiro没在发火，但断联的通讯器只徒增懊丧情绪。他借着昏暗荧光撬开机盖，立刻被莫名冒出的短路电流烫了一下。他咒骂一声，小口吮吸伤处，用机械臂完成剩下的流程。管道内部黑暗闭塞，自舰船深处动力源涌来的能量如细浪隐没四壁，Shiro爬进来前已经脱掉外套系在腰间、只着骑士服的纤薄内衬，现在那本应隔热吸汗的布料仍被浸得湿透黏满皮肤，弄得他后背发痒。

他抓起通讯器和换下来的零件，艰难摆动腰部，试图像钻出珊瑚洞一样的鳗鱼出逃。濡湿的皮肤生涩，管壁光滑难以施力，Shiro撑住两侧，却发现腰腹往上如被胡桃夹子力钳，果壳在掌下吱吱作响，他想改换个姿势，抬起头倒结结实实撞上铁管，痛得捂住后脑在原处趴了一会才恢复。

啊，安卓人等不到他去揍得他们叫妈妈了。

Shiro被曲面硌住的肘部已经酸痛，他记起自己如何缩紧双肩才勉强挤进这不可能任务，以及“没事这东西我就能修犯不着让Hunk过来”，也许今后应当适时放弃那点悲哀的自尊心了。Shiro善于承认错误，他立刻打开通讯器，呼叫大概已埋头多线程中的Pidge。对方得知他的窘境后果然不以为意，只漫不经心说“别害怕，我这就叫咱们最好的帮手过去”，之后被一大声“喂，小老鼠们，别把饼干掉在制导仪上”危险地掐断。

他又试了几次，用上蛮力和瑜伽动作，徒劳无功。Shiro用袖口擦拭前额，在闷热中张开嘴，哈巴狗一般疲惫呼气。他的屁股被卡在外面，所幸脚掌仍能够到地面不至于抽筋，但从外人角度，这副尊容可不会多么雅观。Shiro耐着性子等了五分钟（在密不透风的金属管道里约等于五小时），终于彻底绝望，拿起通讯器打算叫来现在唯一能信得过的人。

他的腰部突然被碰了，活像被猫的湿鼻子顶了下。这说起来难堪，但他同样汗津津的臀和大腿此时感到另个热源，侧腰一点被轻柔握住，令他惊讶地弹起一点。“别怕，别怕，是我！”不用出声Shiro也一早知道，Keith无指手套的粗糙皮质透过内衣研磨皮肤，正巧他就那处最敏感。

偏偏是现在啊。Shiro咬紧口腔内壁，“你怎么、怎么钻进这玩意里的？”Keith嘟嘟囔囔，又拽着他的腰往后扯扯，仿佛从高脚杯下扯出桌布的杂耍表演，然而Shiro毕竟是个六英尺的成年男人，骨骼艰难屈伸，稍有用力就不得不叫痛。“抱歉！但我想不出更好的办法……”

在他腰间的手滑上背部，似乎为安抚短暂停住，掌心炙热，却对上半身已快被闷昏的Shiro没多大助力。“也许下次你该带着电锯和烙铁过来。”他苦涩地说，微微扭动躯体想不动声色从这亲密姿势逃开些。

身后模糊应声，脊背一点火光向下舔，几片羽毛般的指尖轻轻划过Shiro大腿内侧，臀部则被手掌包裹，一记揉捏令他下体骤然麻酥、向后挺去。他一下撞上对方胯部，会阴处似乎都能摹出外裤下阴茎的形状。Keith掐着他的屁股，将他整个挤到坚冷的管道口上，Shiro被揉弄得小腿不住踢蹬，在摆弄下两股岔开，腰间的外套落到地板。“喂，Keith，你认真的，现在？”被触及腰窝时他忍不住撞紧眼皮，“那儿很……”

他多久没这样过了，天啊，太久了，离上一次有人把手滑入内裤、毫无顾忌捅进他身体已经是两个月前，在红狮庞大身躯投下的秘密中，Keith用手指让他射，Shiro只脱掉了铠甲上半部分，对方灵巧的指头就顺着他的腰线溜下去。后来Keith让他还是把铠甲穿好。“我从这能看到你的乳头。”他盯着他说道，Shiro从没觉得这么羞耻、又希望快点拉着他回去。

“你最好快一点，”他别扭地说，声音在管道里扩远，听起来格外不像自己，“我预约了三点的训练课程……”

紧绷在皮肤上的裤子令对方折腾了一些时间，Shiro以为他只消把裤头褪到膝盖间便已足够，然而一只手拍拍屁股命令他悬空小腿，像褪女人的丝袜般将那东西慢慢滑下脚踝和足尖。温度骤降使得汗湿的皮肤如被细小针刺，Shiro精赤双腿，唯一能感到只有Keith，他牛仔裤拉链的齿他手套中露出的指尖他紧顶腿后的膝盖，所有都是热的、粗糙的、一时兴起并兀自颤抖，似乎在这么个拥塞机室起了性欲也令他有些意外。

“如果能快点把我弄出来，我们可以去找张床。”万一他们不是唯一在这里的人？万一他们的朋友、同袍……像看马戏一样看宇宙守护者的领袖被掐住屁股，在好友的阴茎上滑动顶撞，Shiro知道当然不可能，但又无比渴望Keith能给他保证。视觉上的不对等使得身体太警觉，对每一触碰过分敏感，大腿内侧向来是禁区，被指甲刮两记Shiro就肚皮朝下瘫在管道口，出于完全没根据的担忧，他还是咬住拳头止住叫喊。

Keith用股缝处的一划打断他。“如果往你身上涂些油，减小摩擦没准能出来。”听上去公事公办，Shiro毫不买账地哼了一声。“好主意，可惜我们没有油。”

“那可不一定。”

接着他被舔了。最软的地方，蒙上烫的喘息，Keith舌尖滑进那个小穴口，紧到仿佛只能承受这么点侵犯。可他们都知道，还多的是东西能让他崩解。Shiro埋在肘弯里呜咽，Keith舔得他脚趾都痒起来，眼前却全然闭塞，只有长长的无尽通道和通讯器的荧闪，上半身被封入烈火而下体向外打开。他的股缝被舌头照顾个遍，黏湿缠软不住收缩，Keith难道打算就这么让他射吗？Shiro在迷蒙中不可抑制地失望，他当然不该遐想过多，Keith年轻气盛，对着他的光屁股撸上两管应该也就够了，即使他最后会全喷在Shiro臀缝中，弄得他走路黏答答并没准又会被蹭硬，那可不怪谁。Shiro任为鱼肉，Keith将他的上衣掀到能允许的最高处，将将卡在胸骨底，他似乎很享受毫无阻碍去揉Shiro腰和屁股的感觉。

“你的腰好软。”他感叹着，两手握住Shiro的腰，以将舌头进得更深些。Keith的舌尖又软又小，穴口那圈敏感的肌肉在它周围缩紧，Shiro的机械指头差点在管壁按出陷坑，汗滴沉沉滚落鼻尖，他想借腹部的力量撑起上身，但Keith的牙齿毫无征兆陷进臀肉，Shiro胳膊打滑，被向后拖拽。他脚尖近乎离地，只为配合此时在臀缝间缓慢伏动的胯顶。Shiro并没听见对方解开裤子的声音，沾满唾液的小穴很快被抵住了，这回可不像舌头温柔湿润——严格来说，Keith那点照顾根本算不上扩张，当他顺着Shiro绵软的甬道推向里，吸吮和痉挛不过是被进入者试图令自己放松，Shiro将额头抵在自己的汗水中，抗拒地摇晃。外面的人整根没入。

闷热的空气像倒刺缠紧咽喉，他的世界缩小到身后情色的撞击上，只剩Keith的手和阴茎在热流中支撑身体。Shiro早已黏滑的老二溢出清液，有的甚至甩到赤裸的脚背、流进足缝。俯趴的姿势令他的胸肌压挤变形，乳头紧紧蹭在温热金属，随顶弄觉出明显的肿胀。他第一个庆幸Keith看不见自己这狼狈相，但胡思乱想中不由希望男友能伏上来，用嘴巴含吃那处。此刻他只有下半身是属于Keith的，越是意识到对方不会看见，他越敢大起胆子、沉迷在那些肮脏下流的幻想里，比如，让Keith边拍打他的屁股、边断续在后背吮出吻痕。比如他们热恋期的时候，总是搞到Shiro穴口松弛流满精液，而Keith将他抵在墙上，着迷地一次次挺进。在这条管道之外，他完全不知道Keith都能做出什么，对友人或爱人的信任与此无关，即便在淌出下体的精水已开始刺痛的时候，他也从未想过要去拒绝。战场上Shiro掌控Keith，熟悉和利用所有带着电闪、一不留神就会将人灼痛的神经，好像Keith所能做的就是不断燃烧，一旦停下便会在他眼前熄灭。而当周围终于只剩他们两个，他就用那双满是烫疤的手去拥抱他。Shiro没有任何筹码，而Keith贪婪地拥下赌注，像咬碎并含化一块巧克力。

他错觉要融化在Keith腿上，想在这个尴尬姿势里快些高潮的冲动与对方在体内最深处贴合的悖反像一汪不断滴在腹部的浆液，性器每次顶入都给大脑烙下个鲜明提醒：他在机库一个公共角落，愚蠢地被卡进条封闭管道，正动弹不得地让好友操出脑汁来。Keith毫无预兆捞起一条大腿，令他失去平衡而全身危险地绷紧，包括那张本来也勉强接受操弄的小口。下身的瑟缩只叫他更满胀，下腹似乎要被愈发放肆的操干撞坏，Shiro的腿被掰得笔直，活像个淫荡的舞蹈动作，Keith圈住腿根，先密密贴着膝弯喘息，突然一口叼住那片柔韧肌肉。Shiro的声音被半途的高潮吞没，不知道身体哪一部分还在支撑自己站立，他光用后面去了一次，小腹抽搐，Keith却还来掐他腰际皮肉，瘙痒与刺痛搅混激起的快感腐蚀性般强烈，他随着亵弄和咬噬小声呜咽着，似乎他对外面那人而言不过是个温暖的洞，要被用来发泄上一轮两轮、在这闭塞管道里无数次小死。

你比以前高潮得快。对方颇感新奇地告诉他，啾啾吻他的腿，在这么粗鲁操他后穴时Keith却能做出最可爱的举动，Shiro见不到他的表情，摸不到也亲不着他，未免有些叫人失望。他手指乱抓意欲找寻借力，小臂却不小心打到被冷落一旁的通讯器，那玩意重重击上一侧通道发出渗人响声，Shiro被身后野蛮的顶撞操到失神，几下也没能将机器够回。大概是为报复他的不闻不问，它竟在咝咝的静电声中拨响了。

震耳欲聋的电子乐霎时冻住他的动作，随后一个诧异的声音大吼“哦该死，Shiro！听我说我不是故意来摸鱼只是奈泽拉人热情似火……”后面的一串Shiro一个字没听清，耳边茫茫，阴茎被裹在一只手心已经开始抽动，那不像射精而如同痉挛收吮的内穴一样、只是一味享受着Keith的侵犯，仿佛他前后都在挨操。Shiro在电话声中拼命咬住拳头，屁股迎进Keith的老二，让他抵着最里那点射精。

闭上嘴巴以后，不得吐露的暧昧声音全回流到脑袋里，Shiro肢骸四体仿佛跳着小火花，有些零件偏离位置，勉强拼合为一副。恼人的音乐声还没要停的意思，他胡乱捞抓，终于握住那喋喋不休的话机，将它一爪子捏碎了。

Keith轻声嗤笑，Shiro不清楚他听到了多少，他仍被塞得满满，虚脱般伏在已被烘热的铁皮上，精液直往外溢。屁股里的玩意抽出去，乳状液体过几秒才慢腾腾涌上大腿，半冷的液珠滑过腿间咬痕，令他不舒服动着脚趾。管道里回响他的轻喘，稍微平静下来些后，他听见对方颤抖的呼吸声。

“好了吗？”他疲惫地问，“够了吗？找张床怎么样，宝贝，训练毯也行。我用手帮你，好吗？”

这些问题全撞碎在两只托住他大腿的手上，不是吧，又来，Shiro的腰投反对票，大脑弃了权，任凭Keith控制自己在狭窄的管子里翻转身体，就像逃不出自己壳去的软体动物。他的屁股以下尽是悬空，两腿向外剪，一个只予他人方便的姿势。被捅进来时Shiro也许不合时宜想到一些零散碎片，包括一双手和Keith咬着舌头的脸和糖果般的乐声。新一轮媾和彻底用熟了下体，这回湿滑逗引不断用欢愉偷换那点道德顾虑，他确实只是个好用的洞，某些夜晚证明了这一点。某些夜晚，派对只是寻常派对，哪怕中间发生些插曲也不会让它多么特别，其中包括，一个倒霉蛋在至少三十人注视下被扒掉裤子露出卡通蝙蝠侠内裤，男友和女友分别发现对方和同个女孩出轨，一些人拉着别人的手悄悄离开，它们都不对一夜不计后果的放纵构成威胁。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prekerb

或许是最后一把啤酒乒乓前，Shiro离开了，他肚里灌进够多威士忌和姜汁汽水的混合酸液，决定是时候灌下点别的东西。错乱酒醉的肢体间只留下一条蛇径，他的好情绪比啤酒泡沫还膨胀，但记得分出点精力攥紧手里那几根潮湿的指头。门口有人认出他来，“怎么了，派对不够爽吗黄金男孩？”酒味的呼吸吹到他脸上，Shiro却傻笑着摇了摇头。

那只手似乎快要在汗水中滑开、逃回除了个个扁长人脸再无特征的鲨鱼池里去，“我得走啦，明早还有课。”他及时将它们够回来，安全地锁在手心。“得了吧，快到春假，是时候放松点了！”对方说着拉长胳膊来抱他，明显想吐多过显示友情，“恶，这酒比我想得够劲……”

这个醉醺醺、轻飘飘的Shiro只觉得好笑，“拜托，谁来扶他去洗手间？”他回头高喊，手上抓握却一改之前毫无主意的态势，猛地拖他向外走去。Shiro惊呼一声，又像在夜晚的柏油路上迷路的动物，任他带自己离开。

灯光消泯成厚重的绛红色，乍一看像墙皮上的脏东西。Shiro看见对方耳边一绺滑稽压扁的头发，可能是挤在人堆太久，弄得那本就狂野的发型长出独立心智一般。“你生气了吗，天啊。”他又笑起来，笑得太多，第二天起床他会恨自己的愚蠢。

“好了，你已经跟我来了不是吗？”Shiro说，轻易两步就同对方并肩，低下头去在那凌乱的长发下、被灯光染得赤红的脖颈吻了一下。这是个十足卑鄙的举动，对方被吓到，但没有放手。

“你醉了。”他笃定地说。Shiro骄傲地大笑起来。

“这有什么？”他回应道，“整个世界都快倒下来了。”*

回家的路被路灯分割成一个又一个梯形，仿佛从这平面故事向真实的夜幕攀登，Shiro垂着头，步履沉缓，突然想到从前在舞会上看到的那些光着脚、手提高跟鞋的女孩子，和她们身穿不合身礼服，裤袋里也许装着避孕套的跃跃欲试的男友。性的魔力像月亮蛊惑潮汐。他的影子在脚底变形为一个极简的圆，头顶暗淡的炽光闪烁几下便撒开绳索，将黑暗放归四野。Shiro认出了宿舍公门旁那棵歪斜的桉树，它的气味总是充盈每个干燥的夏夜，屋子的窗台有时会滴着乳白的树胶，蚂蚁和椋鸟绒毛睡在凝滞的河中。

透过漆黑的玻璃窗还能看到早晨掉在地上的动力学教案和一卷衬衫。这或许是他做过最傻的决定之一了——只有学龄的孩子们才玩翻窗户这种把戏，Shiro费力抬起老旧的窗框时，它不情愿地吱吱作响，他只好先松开手以防有人探出头来咒骂。完美计划有一部分出了错（所有部分），Shiro不记得自己是怎么伸长双手双脚，却发现不能像神奇先生那样凭心折叠成个纸飞机、翩翩扎进床上。

他们说酒醉时你能做成任何事，看来也不尽然。Shiro噘起嘴，更多在生神奇先生的气，他鼻子里尽是桉树的涩味，干呕的冲动则越来越难以忽视。其实早在兄弟会的浴室他就已经把胃袋倒空，旁边那双忐忑的手送下喉咙的无糖苏打冲淡了恶心感，却在他盯向镜子里通红双眼时返了上来。“你不用陪我呆着。”他像在说给一个回声听。

Shiro的肚子被铁框硌得抽痛，他挠了挠鼻子，渴望地盯着屋角里深蓝色、干净的床铺。酒精挑选时机起了作用，他像个被抽空了棉花的泰迪熊玩偶，以副滑稽模样在半空晃动着干瘪的四肢。咔嚓，响声来自身后的矮树，Shiro翻了个白眼。

“不管你是谁，如果想拍糗照传上脸书最好赶快——反正我最后肯定会找到你的。”他从牙缝里威胁道，黄金男孩很少用上这种招数，但他内脏真的被压迫得挺不舒服了，而且很想倒头就睡。Shiro等着那人笑话自己两声然后离去，或者好心为他拉起窗户。两样都没发生。感觉到大腿后的热度时他却打了个寒噤，“你想做什么？”Shiro太困，太醉，太迟钝以至于没法想清个中意味。

他裤子里伸进热乎乎的一团，皮革触感而后是真实的体温，手套，手，他人的手。他的屁股被捏住，挑着一个地方掐，好像不知从哪下手，贪婪又准备随时逃跑，只能先撷取自己眼前。指甲陷进皮肉，指头时而蹭过臀缝，这当然不是朋友间那类碰触，更像公猫蹭弄雌性寻求交尾，Shiro动了一下，那只手片刻犹豫，接着竟伸进浅浅指尖。

恐慌感就像尾椎处一块柔和的揉捏、混入了不明不白的臆测：一个醉鬼，还是仗着他在这窗子上的劣势蓄意闹事？学院里Shiro也许被大多数人所知，这可不代表他们心里装的全是蜂蜜和星星。有的学生表现露骨，幼犬的爱恋再多骨头无法填满，但Shiro明白他们其实仅想要性罢了，他跟花花公子封面上的五月女郎、撑起CK内裤的性感男模处于同一层级。区别在，他只会穿把身体包得密不透风的士官制服，而且会主动帮那些下课也缠着他不走的年轻人们补习天体物理。

被人想要并不是种奇特感觉，要看他是怎么躲闪你的目光并笑出来。Shiro曾经迷恋于这一不足道的挑战，失败率56%上下，因为他讲的笑话大多很糟。但从这十足冲动的抚爱里他还是认出些东西来，比方说，那双手套。竞速中对方以个漂亮姿势险险抢他一步穿过风化的岩柱，手背却多出一大块鲜红擦伤。Shiro买了这副手套作为奖品，那时候并不合手，但他会长大的。

温热的皮革粘着他的皮肤，酒精麻醉了四肢，快感也如隔一层橡胶，无法刺进昏沉的脑子里。Shiro的穴口被拨弄着，脸热之际他又忍不住好奇对方想怎么进来呢，他需要润滑，需要一张床，需要一些关于责任和别同你学生上床的念头。一根手指仍旧太干涩，Shiro软声叫痛，舌头仿佛化在嘴里，身后的动作果然出现了犹豫。

他的皮带被解开了，胳臂环过腰摸索着金属搭扣，他的臀部因此被罩在略显狭窄的怀抱中。Shiro的阴茎还藏在下腹浅软的毛丛，几根手指将它托起来，圈着顶部抚过，Shiro毫无反应地盯着地板，他已经醉到根本硬不起来。用他吧，用他。他默默地想。因为他根本不在乎，在一场轰趴过后带着个随机对象离开就意味着私有和性，就算他此刻不扶着宿舍窗框挨操估计也要和别的什么人在墙壁上干，他宁愿这个将裤子一点点拽到膝盖间、用不熟练姿势给他打手枪的人没有面容，模糊到第二天起床就能被宿醉全部抛开。

他突然听到喘息声，像是在下雨前闷热的空气里跑了太久那样，像是刚刚从五十米坠落、因叫得厉害无法停下那样，他的穴口被戳刺着，不是手指而是肿胀的蘑菇头，Shiro甚至能感觉出对方自渎时那凶猛粗鲁的动静。他只捅进来顶部最大的部分，扩充着Shiro后穴发紧的肌肉，每次冲进来一点点，仿佛只是对着Shiro屁股自慰时不小心滑入的。Shiro忍不住收紧了内里，别对他太苛刻，他是个正常男人，被这雏儿般的挑逗搔得心尖发痒，可这只让对方呻吟得更大声了。

Shiro开始害怕隔壁那些黑着的窗子，万一有一个探出头都是一场灾难，他总算反抗起来，扭动臀部并轻声说：别在这。但他难道还能带这个人从正门溜回自己宿舍，在他的床铺上整晚欢爱吗？Shiro的屁股被向内揉紧，他震惊地意识到对方是把自己当成个飞机杯来用，大力挤压臀瓣来吸裹堵在穴口的龟头。他软弱地呻吟一声，让精液灌进体内——照理来说不该有真实感觉，但肠道填入的滑溜溜体液又热又密，Shiro扶着窗户，差点弄不清怎么回事，他还没被内射进这么多过，两条腿丢脸地绷紧了缠在一起，如果不是后面人及时扶住他的屁股，他可能要倒栽葱扎进地板去。

当然不可能，他还被卡着呢。胃液烧灼Shiro的喉管，他以这个不上不下的姿势挂了太久，大脑充血，眼角开始蓄泪，那根原来只满足于在穴口温存的性器往里插了些，疼痛并不显著，一半感谢伏特加，一半是他体内含着的精液实在够滑润，对方一口气干到底的时候他只觉得饱胀。

Shiro也认出了那人的老二，哦别笑，这可不是什么特异功能，主要是二十分钟前他刚给这根阴茎的主人口交过。那时他的耳朵和湿透的额发缠着细长手指，对方以处男特有的、粗砺拔高的呻吟说Shiro你的嘴，你的嘴，后面没跟任何形容词，但对他的技术已是最大赞美了。Shiro其实不是死板到第三次约会才上床那类人，但他没料想欲望膨胀无穷极限，那孩子这么快又想要了。

“来吧，大男孩。”他轻声说。莽撞的鼓励肯定触发了某些情绪，断续的喘息声再度响起来，对方开始以他全权掌控的方式操起Shiro的洞。他的手指抠进紧实的臀肉，仿佛不过在挑选待放血的牧场动物，Shiro的屁股会留下抓痕，那双皮手套的边缘可能会以一个可疑的红印在皮肤上停留十几分钟，之后它就跟这个夜晚全部的幻觉一起消退。Shiro想吻过那指头，想吸吮它们直到对方的表情被情欲且只有情欲取代，Shiro应该抓紧他的手的。盥洗室的墙壁旁他是那样崇拜他、用起伏的胸膛和狂热的嘴唇，仿佛Shiro射在他舌头便是神父饲服圣餐和酒饮，他生涩又卖力地吸吮吞咽，想取悦Shiro蒙蒙高潮中每寸肌肤，在上面拓印潮热的吻。

但在这里——阴郁的月亮和肮脏的玻璃窗之间，Shiro屈于他身下，崇高的幻象破裂了，他堕落成一夜情和填满精液的性器官，醉并毫无防备到被困在宿舍外头，路过的任何人都能趁机过来扒下他的裤子。一霎的恐惧中Shiro感到自己硬了，明明刚才被直接抚慰都没有任何动静，想到这个人能随时对自己为所欲为的事实反倒令他欲壑难填。他撅起屁股想尽力遮掩身下的窘况，但一次抚摸就无所遁形。

“你硬了……”对方的喃喃混在树影里，“被这样操很兴奋吗，Shiro？”

Shiro没想到他会叫自己的名字，他在狭窄的空间中弓起背，下体喷得到处都是，对方仍不肯离开滑溜而紧绷的甬道，Shiro小声求他射出来，努力夹紧自己。这大概令那人着恼，他一定喜爱主导这场泄淫的滋味，不再想要听Shiro发号施令，并像个懵懂少年一样抓住他的手了。他往Shiro屁股上清晰甩了一掌。这本是个警告，之前被酒和羞耻强行压下去的快感却一下打开开关，Shiro忍住叫声，用脚踝去勾他的小腿。

他需要一个支点，不然就像悬在空中受辱，穴口尚在痉挛，那人扎在体内第二次射精了，仍旧近乎残忍的漫长，Shiro感到他伏在自己腰背，滑黏的液体从屁股流出去，一双手牢牢抱着他的腰。

他会记得这个怀抱，Shiro失神地想，从此以后每一次对方坐在悬浮摩托后以同样的力度搂过来，他都会想起自己的后穴怎样被灌满学生的精液。更糟的是他会想要第二次。

对方甚至没有等他到汗水变冷。

淌下大腿的体液还是温热的，又一件怪事，那双手格外体贴地重新提好裤子，松松扣了腰带，衣服的下摆也被迅速摆弄了一遍。接着伴随刺耳一声，窗户弹开了，Shiro跌进房间去，他险些撞到头，因此没听见对方离去时有没有发出声音，或留下影子。

长裤里湿黏一片，他坐在地上缓了一会，随后忍耐耻辱慢慢挪去盥洗室。脱下被毁个干净的衣物后，他的大腿到处糊着乳白、已开始干结的精液，他的内裤湿透了，他的后穴又酸又肿，里头还有些罪恶的佐证在缓缓淌出。

Shiro摸黑爬回自己床上，带着个肮脏秘密。明天早上他还有课，不得不去面对一屋子天真纯洁、用奖章般亮闪闪眼神看他的年轻人们。到时候他会刻意让自己别去注意一双沉默、却比其他任何人燃烧更剧烈的眼睛，他会刻意不去靠近，就像不去靠近龙卷风、岩浆和有利齿的野物。他不知道自己能坚持多久。

*卡萨布兰卡。“这世界快倒塌下来了，我们却在这时候陷入爱河。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post s8

阳光。在散发氯乙烷喷剂气味的地下室听太久烘干机的沉闷声响，阳光已从西边的窗子切入，地板铺开一片白火，Shiro踏进客厅时不得不眯起眼睛。他单手抱着洗衣篮，里面装满松软、已经折好的干净衣物，暗自希望Kosmo不要挑这个时机蹦出来，它的掉毛期到了，偏偏又喜欢在衣服堆里打滚。  
他走去拉上窗帘。屋子里流动的金慢慢躲到墙后，不远处冬青丛可疑地漱漱摇晃，狼大概在篱笆外的草坪疯狂追捕松鼠，它从不真的伤到它们，但乐于凭空一闪将这些吵闹的啮齿动物吓个半死。Shiro的脚趾碰到团鲜绿狗咬胶，那东西烦人地吱吱尖叫着骨碌到沙发脚。恰好，厨房传来烤箱“叮”的一声，不久迷人苹果派香会溢满空气，Shiro本想搁下洗衣篮去捡狗玩具，不料动作被一阵酸麻打断，使他踉跄半步，几个袜卷顺势滑落，像秋熟的橡子四散滚开。这就是休假时卸下义肢的坏处。只不过，Shiro偶尔会想要摆脱它们，将信任放在另一个人手心里。目前为止他们还没出过错。  
但也意味着家事延长至两倍麻烦，他先放下篮子，跪到地上看袜团都滚去了哪儿。洗衣机仍在地下运作，房子这样老，电器的声响唯恐隔两层楼板不能听见。Shiro一手扶着后腰，熟悉而愉悦的酸痛从掌下蔓延开，他调整呼吸，阖目几秒才重新开始搜寻。  
如果机械臂还在，他能不费吹灰之力抬起整张布面沙发，然而现实却是他不得不鸵鸟一样拼命挤进那不到三十公分的缝隙间，抻长左臂盲目去够。短短十几秒里他想通不少事：一、沙发底部是清理死角，这儿的尘土和狼毛足够呛死三个哮喘患者。二、那是上个月的幸运饼干吗？三、别把袜子卷成球。四、他真的快不行了该死该死他可不想肚皮朝下被一堆尘污包围着就这么——  
他横在外面的大腿被个不容忽视的重量压住了。  
“派还有十分钟烤好，你已经做完你的活啦？”后面的声音相当轻快地说，能让对方心情这么好可真不常见。  
“你压到我了。”Shiro下巴硌着木地板，声音也毫不平整。对方跨坐的姿势迫使他并紧两腿，突然的刺激令他脚尖绷得快抽筋了，他甚至说不上自己是想要还是不想要。最贴近下体处，强行插进一只手掌，Shiro哭喊出声，但一副身体的重量狠狠将他禁锢在这个逼仄的小空间里。  
“唔，我想你了。”那个声音说，也许不用面对面交流使得对方坦率起来，整个周末他们都在家里，整个周末，除了床，厨房，一些不可多言的小小角落，他们哪也没去。但对方还是这么说给他听。  
Shiro的股缝正被个相当大也相当热的家伙抵着，为这几字侧面作证，他吞了口口水。在煎蛋锅边、上衣被扒下肩头是一回事，爬进沙发底捡东西则不该有任何性感成分可言。他度过了漫长的一天，没洗澡，肌肉酸痛，此刻脸颊还粘着狗毛，Shiro的底限一降再降，休假不代表他们可以这么放纵。  
“能让我看看吗，宝贝？”  
说得好像他真能拒绝似的。Shiro被拖着两腿，往沙发架外释放一些，仅是方便他高高抬起屁股，全部挣扎反倒迎往对方裤子里的勃起。阳光随慢慢除去的衣料舔上他腰部的皮肤，热得像舌头，像胶质，Shiro将脸埋进臂弯，他再清楚不过——在宽松的运动裤下就藏着条蕾丝内裤，润滑的水剂早把它揉皱了，细窄的私处时不时滑出条无辜绳线，所牵住的物事被暧昧吞没在那女式内衣后。这坏东西让他发着抖在对方怀里、柔柔的低语里高潮个不停，让他变成个只会索要、吞咽、绞缠的感官动物。  
他的内裤，对方炙热的声音掉到里面去。那不过是乳白半透明的一片，湿透泅住圆润臀瓣，像淋了他一屁股牛乳。“求你，求你，”他抽着气说，“太多了，我可不是十八岁了……求你。”  
他麻热的臀部被温柔抚摸着。“在地下室你去了几次？”  
“三次，”Shiro承认，窘得颈后都发麻，“等烘干时两次。可你不该在我上楼梯的时候……”  
“没伤到你吧？”  
“没有。”但他膝盖在台阶磕了一下，篮子倾倒，他趴在一阶散发洗衣剂气味的布料里细碎呜咽着挺动胯部，射进裤子。“抱歉，下次我会注意的，”对方安慰道，他必定是动了开关上的什么东西，Shiro不敢张嘴怕吸进一口尘土，紧贴前列腺的振动令他只有双膝发软的份，跪也跪不住。一双手卡住他的髋部，后面猛地顶上来，甬道里的跳蛋仿佛随之往深处滑了一点点。Shiro敏感的穴口按在拉链和牛仔布上，他们都知道Shiro喜欢看自己丈夫赤裸着上身穿牛仔裤。  
他的丈夫开始舔他的臀沟，隔着被弄湿的丝质内裤，很难弄清究竟哪里是他滚热气息哪里是他难缠的唇舌。他的嘴巴毫不温柔，吸吮和亲吻都发出难堪声音，对方给他的性爱从来不安静，至少在他们确定关系以后不再是了，那会归咎于对方的年轻吗？Shiro不知道在自己之前他和多少人做过，多少人听过他咬住耳朵时嘶哑的喉音（一个怪癖好，起初两次Shiro觉得很疼后来竟慢慢痴迷起来），高潮时仿佛窒息和哭泣般的呻吟，他的笑声，通常出现在枕边话和对耳朵形状的打趣里，它们听上去和对方18岁、甚至更年轻的时候没什么分别。  
这个想法会给Shiro一秒钟的负罪感，接着是病态般的满足，当翻顾记忆、从中脱出的每一时刻都无法抹去对方的影子，这就是令Shiro爱上他所用的全部。他没办法想象另一种选择或另一种人生，没有这个人自己是否还会活着。那些只依凭彼此身体取暖的、纯黑宇宙中的漫漫长夜，他听到另一个呼吸才惊觉这片黑暗不是自己所以为那处，他悬浮在黑暗里，等待着身体每一部分降落、拼合、定型，回到汗黏交缠的怀抱之中。  
很长一段时间中，他不愿关着灯做爱，对方没发出任何异议，他将脸埋在Shiro颈窝里酣睡着，似乎靠这副略显单薄的身体就能保护他。于是Shiro放弃了做梦，他在壁顶萤虫般的荧光里贴住对方的发顶，睁着眼，听他呼吸。  
那根绳线总算蠕动起来，牵着跳蛋掉出软腻的甬道，卡进绷紧的内裤后。重力作祟，它滚落阴囊和半勃性器下，之后从裆部的缝隙砸到双膝间，Shiro哆嗦了一下，内裤仍没除去，但穴口已被隔着布料捅进。没入整根当然不可能，淋透的丝质使得动作有些干涩。他的屁股倒是打开而滑润，此刻Shiro能给出的也只有这个。  
“其实我喜欢你在家里各个地方高潮，”对方边隔着内裤干他边说，“因为只有我——只有我能让你这样，我光是想想就好兴奋。我在厨房做饭，你却被操得射到壁橱上……你一点办法也没有。”  
他一点办法都没有。  
“你什么时候学会说这些的？”Shiro断断续续地挤出，“天啊，我不在的时候你都学了点什么？”  
“你嫉妒了？”  
“我不会。”  
一根手指勾着内裤底部，将那条细窄丝绸拉到一边，接着只用大拇指揉Shiro穴口两下就塞了进来。Shiro想以单肘撑起身体，结果失去平衡砸回地板，他的甬道被来回滑入，当然顺畅，他里头熟稔得快被填出对方老二的形状来了。  
对方只这么赤裸裸插了几回，就又把底裤塞回原来形状，像裹着个怪异的避孕套操他。只是布料不比橡胶，精口流出的体液不消一会就濡进肉穴，每次拍打扯出乳白的丝。即便在射精时、大部分液体也被内裤堵住，直接涌下大腿，Shiro看不见却能听到所有，包括那些东西如何从自己穴口淌落地板，又顺着纤维慢慢灌入体内。他本来在等着对方拔出去，但随着撕裂声，那可怜内衣和滑溜溜的性器一同滑出了身体。  
第二次插入，是占有与原始。Shiro闭上眼以免汗水从眉毛流下，他被不停顶撞的内里似乎已经分不出什么是一次得体的高潮，再没有铺垫和前戏的分别，他能在对方操干的任意一点上颤抖、就那么糊里糊涂地绝顶。他趴在低矮的沙发下，屁股被一刻不停操弄着，仿佛受伤的动物被强行抓出自己的巢穴，在树下和冰雪里被活生生地分吃。在他胯下那摊温热的小洼尽是他们两个的体液，Shiro的阴茎滴着水，只有水，因为他不是个迦拉人无法在十分钟里硬起两回，他像三级片里被操得滴滴答答的女人，被榨了个干净，还在接连索取。  
他多希望他能换个角度啊。轻一点，宝贝，轻点，不要往上了，你想顶坏我的肚子吗？这一刻他手臂压在身下懒洋洋地抱怨着，接着身体就被摆弄放平，扭转两条大腿在侧面交并，这个体位给了他的腰很大压力，Shiro无法在沙发下整个转成侧姿，只得上身保持俯卧，感觉对方躺在屁股后扶着自己进入。这次他能自余光看到对方时而抽动的脚趾、凸出的金色踝骨，那里因做爱而微微绷紧的样子出奇性感，他为这个新姿势呻吟出声。“你喜欢这个？”对方敏锐地觉察到，Shiro点点头才想起他应当看不见。  
“真的很好，感觉很……”他轻声说，“这不是我教你的对吧。”  
身后顿了一下，扶在他腰上的手指抓紧了。  
“干嘛这么问？”  
“别停下，亲爱的。”他拱了拱他。对方却换了个方法，插到最深处，晃动臀部缓慢磨着。Shiro叫他亲爱的，一时间他只能想出这一种甜蜜称呼，多难为情啊，他先是他的学生，然后是他的下属，现在成了他的丈夫。Shiro的甬道里满满地、充实地装着他。  
对方一语不发，他的指甲掐着Shiro的屁股，膝盖碰着Shiro的腿。但从什么时候对方的手掌大得能环住他半边大腿了？地板吱呀作响而Shiro被抗起一条腿，力道、厚实的胸膛和粗重喘息有了差别，Shiro开口前就让个大得难以启齿的尺寸挤开穴口，之前所有良好的准备和马拉松性爱突然都不算数，他被撑得满脸通红流出泪水，拼命呼吸以让自己被使用过度的后穴放松。抱住他的那双手，爪子，尖利的指甲和粗糙的掌心，在他露出的那一半身体四处抚摸，Shiro甚至试着往沙发底爬去，但他无路可逃。  
这人有时候还会过度任性，不给Shiro一点反应机会，多年来他已经学会规训与自制，但总有引线扯断的时刻。平常这要靠着Shiro将对方失控的行为拉回，只是当对象换作自己，他也失去了办法。如果对方要撕扯和咬，他能和他站在训练室光凭双手搏击。如果他要的是别的，吻、交媾和赤裸裸的性欲，Shiro就带他到个没人房间去，对着他分开双腿。Shiro的臀瓣被拍击得红肿，对方一只手就能盖住他整片小腹，仿佛为调整个更舒服角度般托起他的下身。他的头在沙发架磕碰，不知何时口水淌出来，被操得骨头绵软，甚至忘了要摸下去抚慰一下自己。  
他的抚慰不见得有任何用处，那根巨大的老二足够占据全部了，撞进去一次好像五脏六腑都移位。“再忍一下，Shiro……你太舒服了，你紧得像天堂，你的洞简直是生来就要让我操的，我能满足你，是不是？”  
也许确实是。也许他们花了这么多年才明白这些，他俩从身体到灵魂为对方量身定做，不然该怎么解释Shiro此刻胸口紧绷、下面湿得到处乱溅，他两腿在禁锢中挣扎，被注进精液的同时射出来，眼睛翻白不知道自己喷了多少。对方每射进一些，他那不安分的性器也随着抽动，当又一股浓白的精液从会阴淌下阴囊时，Shiro才再次颤抖着射出点稀薄水液。  
阳光重新撒在脸上，叫他睁不开眼。迷蒙的金雾中Shiro慢慢看清那双眼睛，黑发，脸侧的伤疤，他的丈夫。他咳嗽几声，急不可耐去摸他的脸。  
“我想你了。”他傻乎乎地说。对方笑起来，那么漂亮。  
Keith的大手托住他的臀部，将他轻柔地在沙发放下，细腻的、仿佛散发异星光芒的沉重身体覆上，Shiro为这重量满足地叹息。“也许我确实在嫉妒……”他说，但声音满是笑意，“够傻的，是吗？”  
Keith专注地看着他。  
“我从没和你之外的人在一起过，”他说，“够傻的，对吗。”  
Shiro想吻他，也付诸行动。他们终于有机会面对面相互剖白，却把大半时间浪费在吸吮彼此舌头上。某个时刻，Keith从他头发摘下一小团灰尘，一些久被遗忘的往事从Shiro脑子里冒头了，他搂住对方脖颈，作出一副艰深表情。  
“你真觉得我不知道吗？”  
他的丈夫用了五秒钟反应过来所指事件，又用五秒钟、像只被吓坏的猫一样瞳孔削尖鼻子抖动。  
“好啦，好啦，我又没生气，”Shiro急忙安慰，一下下抚摩他的长发，“就是有点好奇那是不是你第一次。”  
那张脸上羞愤表情足以说明一切了。“我那时候太醉也太傻，老天，再来一次我绝不会干那种蠢事了。”Shiro有意用脚跟叩叩他臀部，得来一声笑，咳，这次不算。“所以你一直知道是我……”对方明显想把话题引至不让自己太过难堪的方向，“该死，我就知道。你怎么认出来的，哦算了别说。”  
Shiro忍不住要笑。你的声音。他记起。你的手，你叫我的那种方式。他没说出那些，那些就留到下一次他们在枕头上厮磨，将多年来隐藏的话语倾吐而出时再揭秘。他转了转眼睛，手伸到二人身下一握。  
Keith呻吟出声。“第一次做我就知道了，”Shiro促狭地讲，“我的迦拉男人。”  
“真狡猾。”Keith不满地说，于是Shiro又吻了他一次。这一次温柔、漫长。

“多么好，在我们还没相爱的时候你就已经拥有我了。”

END


End file.
